Girl's Night Out
by 111Cube111
Summary: What starts out as a girl's night out, ends up in a murder and horrible trips of guilt. Is No Flames! RR! (kinda like Tell Tale Heart)


Author's NOte: Hey everyone! This is just a short little story I decided to post. This is kind of what I did on a Saturday with two of my friends. Well, maybe some parts are what happened the rest is created by me. Hope you like it. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related characters. I don't own brand name products. Famous people own themselves. I don't own locations such as Mc Donalds, Yellowstone National Park, Dairy Queen, etc. Okay, let's getting crackin'! LOL! I love saying that! :-P OoOoh! I almost forgot! The girls are 16 with fingers and stuff okay?  
  
***************************************************  
  
It's eight O' clock and the Powerpuff Girls are in the living room watching T.V. Bubbles is sprawled on the floor chewing pink bubble gum and with one of her long dainty fingers, twirling a long piece of her shiny, blond waist long hair. Blossom is on the couch leaning on one side of the arm rest and her legs laying ontop of the cushions. She's busy chattering away on the cordless phone and keeping her eyes glued to the screen. Buttercup is sitting backwards on a small chair and mindlessly playing with paddle ball. Her mouth is open with complete boredom and drool is coming out of the corner of her mouth and dripping onto her white shirt with the words 'Holla Back' in lime green and sparkles.  
  
"I'm bored as hell. I wanna go now," Buttercup said still playing with the paddle ball and her eyes fixed on it. Her voice filled with no excitement what so ever. "Can't you wait one more hour?" Bubbles asked with a mindless tone and her eyes still glued to the screen. "Obviously not," Blossom said as she pushed the 'off' button on the phone and tossed it by her feet. She then put her hands behind her head. "Well, I still wanna go and I can't wait any longer," Buttercup droned. "Go where?" Professor said cheerfully as he entered the room from the front door. The girls' eyes widened. "Nowhere!" they said immediately in unison. "Okay!" Professor said, just as cheerful and left to the stair case. He began to climb the stairs. He suddenly stopped and faced them. "Girls, I'm gonna go to bed. I feel so tired all of a sudden. Do you mind fixing your own dinner?" he asked mindlessly with a yawn. "Uh no, we don't mind. Isn't that right girls?" Blossom asked looking at Buttercup and Bubbles both. "Yup, that's right! No mind in here! I mean, no minding here!" Bubbles chirped. "That's true!" Buttercup muttered snickering. Blossom scowled at her and then turned to the Professor with a bright smile. "It's okay Professor! Go and rest your sleepy little self!" she said sweetly. "Okay dears. Goodnight," he responded. "Goodnight, Professor!" the girls said in unison.  
  
As soon as they heard the door shut, they turned back towards the television with wicked smiles on their faces. "Man, I can't believe it actually worked!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Yea! That sleeping spell worked smoothly on the Professor!" Blossom piped up. "We'll have to thank Valerie!" Bubbles chimed in. (Valerie was one of the girls' new gothic witch friends that they had met two years ago and the entire reason that the puffs had to put the sleeping spell on the Professor was because he disapproved of Valerie.) Buttercup's eyes wandered around the room. "What time is it?" Buttercup asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
After what had seemed like ages,(according to Buttercup)the clock finally struck nine o' clock. The girls were up in their rooms busily putting on finishing touches to their outfits and make-up. They hear a small knock at the door. The girls immediately stopped what they were doing and flew to the door leaving their color streaks behind. They landed in front of the door. Buttercup quickly tugged down on her pastel green tube dress just a little so she can cover her legs up more. Blossom quickly checks her reflection in the mirror next to the door and Bubbles finishes putting on her left silver hoop earring.  
  
They were about to reach for the handle to open the door when the door suddenly swung open by itself. A teenage girl around seventeen years of age stood in the open doorway grining. Her short black hair a mess and her blue eyes shining. The girl's numerous punk bracelets gleamed. It was Valerie. She was the one who opened the door, but not with her hands. It was with her mind.  
  
Valerie snickered. "Well, c'mon! Let's go!" Valerie said still snickering. The three Powerpuffs quickly snapped out of their stare. Even though the girls had seen Valerie's special powers before, it still always amazed them. They followed Valerie to her shiny black convertible. Valerie got in the driver's seat and the puffs got in the back. They still had to make one more last stop before they went for their 'girl's night out.'  
  
"So what has been up with you, Val?" Buttercup asked. "Oh the usual. I got grounded again," Valerie responded casually. "Oh," the puffs responded in unison. "Yea," Valerie muttered. There was a bit of silence. Valerie stretched her arm to the car stereo and switched it on. She turned the knob trying to find a good station. She finally rested on the song "Girl's Not Grey" by AFI. They turned a corner onto a dark street covered by huge weeping willow trees, which blocked out the street lamps.  
  
Valerie parked in front of a white house with a rose garden in front. Valerie jumped out of the car without opening the door. The puffs floated behind. "Michelle!!" Valerie screamed while pounding loudly on the door. A girl around sixteen emerged from the door. "Shut the fuck up you dumbass!" She screamed. Valerie laughed. It was obviously Michelle. Michelle raced to the convertible and jumped in. "What about Monica?" Blossom asked. "Oh she's coming. She just had to fix her hair," Michelle replied. "Oh," Blossom said. "Well, tell her ass to hurry up! I wanna go already!" Valerie snapped and jumped into the car. "I'm already here," a girl with shoulder length black hair said, closing the door behind her as she stepped out. "Good. Now let's get the hell outta here!" Buttercup said. The rest agreed and got into the car.  
  
They drove onto a dark street with a dim street lamp flickering which gave the road an eerie glow. "Hey, this looks like Butch's street," Buttercup pointed out. "Yea, I know," Valerie said. "I wanna see if he wants to come along and give me a lil bit of company," she added with a flirtacious smile planted on her face. Buttercup turned her head away and scowled. Buttercup hated to admit that she had a crush on Butch and the fact that one of her friends liked him too made her really jealous. Valerie rolled up into the driveway of the big white victorian house. Leaves crunched underneath the tires. Valerie jumped out of the car and dashed up the porch steps. She hesitated at first to knock on the pearly white door trimmed with gold. Then she rapidly tapped on the door lightly. She waited a few seconds and then started tapping again a little louder. Brick emerged from the door. His fiery red hair a mess under his trademark red hat. "Hey Val! What do you want?" he said. "I wanna see Butch," Valerie responded impatiently. "Ok, I'll bring him right out," Brick said and vanished behind the door.  
  
You could hear his heavy footsteps going up the staircase. "Run, Butch! It's Valerie!" Brick yelled. Butch came from out of his room. His facial expression was dazed and confused. His eyes were a bit red. Smoke seeped from out his room. Brick landed in front of Butch. He sniffed him. "Dude, have you been getting high again?" Brick exclaimed. "Uuhhh...no...why?" Butch asked. "Man, shut your mouth, it fucking smells like weed and beer!" Brick shouted covering his nose. "What?! You're stupid and...uh...stupid!" Butch yelled back. "Whatever, dude! By the way, you have a visitor," Brick said and then ran to his room which was down the hall.  
  
Butch galloped down the stairs and went to the door. He saw a glimpse of Valerie and widened his eyes in horror, but then covered that up with a big fake Kool-Aid smile. "Hey Val! What's goin' on with you?" he greeted uneasily. She didn't notice because she had such a big crush on him. She returned the smile and replied, "Hey, Butch! I'm fine thank you! Ya know, I was wonderin' if ya like, um, wanted to go on this little trip with me and the girls? Oh pretty please?! It would mean so much to me," Valerie said seductively, tracing her finger up and down along his button down shirt. "Uh, no thanks! I have homework and chores and...other...stuff...to do! So, uh, bye!" Butch said, stepped inside and shut the door quickly. Valerie scowled at the fact that he had shut the door in her face. She grit her teeth and made her way back to the convertible. Buttercup hid her face from Valerie to try to conceal the laughter that was about to erupt from her mouth.  
  
The wind picked up as Valerie's rage continued on. She rolled quickly out of the driveway and raced away from the big white victorian house.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Don't be fooled! The really good stuff isn't in this chapter! It'll be later on, but it will be worth the wait! I'll update as soon as possible! Oh and congrats to me!! I won the mock trial!! 5-22-03 Along with my associates: Monica and Michelle! We were the prosecution attorneys just to let ya know...  
  
Oh by the way I'm planning to write another story soon it's called, "Devil Dog Road" I hope you'll enjoy it when it comes out. 


End file.
